Black Friday!
by Fuzzyfur9
Summary: A sort of squeal to Black ops. Crona goes to Black friday to buy Mordern walfare for a good prize. Person in the way is he's enemy rival noob Tsubaki. Warning for crazyness!


**One crona could be either boy or girl your using! i know black friday is over and all but need to get this stupid thing out of my head. Though it isnt as good as the first one. anyways enjoy and hate xD**

**i think this is what people call crack fic? i dont know!**

* * *

It was 2 A.M on a Friday morning and a pink purple haired teen was standing in front of the stores door. A black blob came out of his spine annoyed with his meister.

"Crona! Why are we here so god damn early!" Ragnarok whined.

"Cause, they're going to sell Modern warfare for $15 and I want a copy." Crona said a bit creepy as he twitch making it more tense.

The black figure on the teen's back rolled it's bulgy eyes. "What's so different about this game then the other game?"

"It's the best of the best!" Crona exclaim making a pose sort of like Black Stars. Ragnarok sweat drop and went back inside the teen's body.

Crona wait for a couple of hours then a woman want to cut in front of him. He got Ragnarok into his weapon form and point it to the woman's neck.

"Back away from the door, slowly!" Crona said dangerously. The woman tremble and nodded running behind the line.

Crona sat on the floor until he heard something in coming inside the door. He and the rest of the people behind him went near the door unable to fit. The man behind the door of the store gulps thinking he hate his job, the holiday and Black Friday. As soon as the door slid open the poor man was trembling on by Crona and the people behind the meister.

Crona quickly went to different aisle thinking of the short cut to go to the game section. Just as he got there he start to throw random games trying to get the one he want. Then he saw it.

The their was only one box left. It was sitting on the table with a bright light lighting it. No seriously there was a spot light lighting it sense one of the workers forgot to place it to the clothing area. Not that it matter.

Crona start to skip like when Soul and Black Star were going to hug each other kind of skip. While skipping the moment Ragnarok had to slam his own hand on his head. Just as Crona reach for the box someone else grab it out of his eyes. He had his eyes and mouth widen seeing Tsubaki, a friend yet rival in the playstation call of duty world.

"Hyhahahahaha I Tsubaki got the last game bwhahaha" she laugh like her me. She stop noting that Black Star cockyness rub on her. Then she giggle cockyness.

"You!" Crona point at her creepy.

"You!" Tsubaki said the same way but more scary.

"You give me back the game!" Crona demand getting Ragnarok as a sword.

"No way! I was standing on the line for 48 hours! 48 fucking hours!" Tsubaki said.

"but I was first in line! You know how hard that is!" Crona snapped.

"So, I had to turn into a weapon to be in here bitch!" Tsubaki said.

"You're the bitch!" the pink hair shouted.

"AM leaving! Call of Duty style bwhahaha!" the older girl laugh as she ran away.

Crona eyes frown then start the chase.

Somewhere if they could hear very faintly one could here dramatic music.

Crona jump over a woman who was fighting with another one for a toaster. Tsubaki slid across a T.V box that was being remove.

As he was getting closer Crona saw ammo. The teen grab the ammo which were bra. He throw them into balls and start to throw it at the raven head girl. Tsubaki will miss and it will hit a woman or some random person. Tsubaki quickly got some underwear blushing lighty and start to throw it back at him. As they were throwing it at each other in one moment Ragnarok protest "ahhh those were epic looking bra!"

Some where in the middle a innocent Maka was doing her holiday shopping. Then she saw her two best friend fighting. Before she could do anything else they thrown her a underwear and a bra at her. Maka growl then notice what she had.

"This is so Soul style." She said then at the bra "Yay! Just my size and in a affordable prize!"

In the middle of the store Tsubaki accidently drop the box making her cruse. Crona notice it and both start to run towards it. Before they either could get it their was a big rush making both teen go to a different aisle.

Crona had to think fast. He look to see their was fake toy guns at his size. He smirk and start to place the ammo.

"Crona what the heck is that?" Ragnarok ask.

"Shut up noob! Go back to your little noobish home." Crona snapped backing the black blood roll its bulgy eyes.

Crona peek through the aisle to see that the girl also had a gun put she had two making him cruse. Both got out of their hiding place and start to shoot each other. They went like slow motion kind of thing as they were getting closer to the box.

"Oi, what's with those two?" Liz ask to her meister who shrug. As Kid went along Liz went to the middle while the other two where still going slow motion. She pick the box up then look to her side seeing Crona with the sword next to her and Tsubaki with a Kunai.

"Put the box down girly!" Both teen said dangerously making Liz drop the box then ran away scare.

"It's mine!" both start to argue. They start to do some weird dance with the box. They kept hitting people with the box as they kept going to the cashier box.

Tsubaki twirl Crona who had the box then extend his hand hitting Maka. Maka hiss but decide to let go when she saw a cute bunny doll but had to fight for it.. Crona place Tsubaki in the air when she had the box. Then twirl each other around one hitting people in the line. Deciding to stop with the foolishness. They went to the cashier box where the game got mix with Jackie's box.

"What the hell?" She snapped as she was about to pay.

"You pay for that box for us!" Both Tsubaki and Crona snapped at the cashier.

"Hm sure," He said sort of scare and wanting to get this day over with "So how is going to pay again?"

"Me!" Crona snapped.

"No, me!" Tsubaki snarl.

"me!"

"Me!"

"Am older!"

"So, I have black blood! I already pass Black ops and am in the leaders broad!" Crona snapped.

"So am I! I had it first then you!" Tsubaki hissed "I'll pay it!"

"Why not fricking share it!" Jackie snarl wanting to pay for her movie and get the hell out of here.

Both teens glare at each other "I don't want to share with this noob!"

"Take it or I'll pay sense I was here first!" Threaten the leathern.

Both teen look at each other again.

"Should we have this a alliance, for the sake of the game?" Tsubaki ask.

"Seeing as neither of us has it, and it's cheap for both of us. Fine. Also I was getting tired laying with an idiot who can't play as well as I!" Crona boast.

"I know right! I tried to make Black Star play but he's horrible!" Tsubaki agreed then to the cahier "It's 50 and 50."

"But's it's only 15 dollars." He said but pay then anyways as they point their weapons at him.

After getting out of the crowd and the store they went to Tsubaki house to play the game duo style.

They giggle with each other as Tsubaki got the box out only to stare at it in horror.

"This isn't the game!" Crona and Tsubaki shouted at the same time then start to cry like babies into each other arms. Ragnarok sigh knowing it will be a long ass day to go back to he's room. One thing he regrets was not buying those bra to use as a sling shot.

Jackie was starting in horror at the game box in front of her.

"What the hell is this? This isn't my limit edition Star Wars set!" she shouted in irony. Before she cry she smirk devilishly knowing she could make addict to call of duty buy this game. Oh yeah she'll see them fighting for the box and it'll make her day.

"Jackie you're a genius!" she said to herself making Kim make a note to take her into therapy.

"Maka, how was the Black Friday?" Soul ask as he kept seeing T.V

"I am never ever going their again! There's psychopath in there!" She shouted then went to the bathroom to get clean up cause of the bump Crona gave her.


End file.
